Lullaby
by Tasha Hill
Summary: Merlin AU. Morgana is unable to sleep due to her unborn child's restlessness. Merlin becomes aware of her predicament and sings to her in order to soothe both of them to sleep.


"Lullaby."

By Tasha Hill

Genre: General/Romance

Rating: G

Summary: Merlin AU in which Merlin and Morgana are happily married and are awaiting the arrival of their first child. One night, Morgana is unable to sleep due to her child's restlessness. Merlin becomes aware of her predicament and sings to her in order to soothe her and the unborn child to sleep.

AN: Sorry about the shortness of the story. I plan to write more Merlin/Morgana fics in the future along with John/Ororo. Hope you enjoy.

XXXXX

A gentle breeze blew through the trees in Camelot. A full moon hung high in the sky surrounded by countless numbers of stars, and the nightly temperature was just right. The only sounds heard were the trees dancing in the wind, crickets chirping, and the occasional hooting of an owl. All the kingdom's residents were sound asleep, save for one.

Morgana sighed deeply as she turned on her side. She'd been awake since she climbed into bed. She brought a hand to her severely swollen belly, where her unborn child lay. In the eight and a half months that she'd been pregnant, her body had undergone a number of changes. She'd suffered from nausea, fatigue, strange cravings, and mood swings.

When Morgana touched her stomach, she was answered with a particularly hard kick and groaned. She managed to turn on her back again and started rubbing her stomach, hoping it would soothe the baby, but it only kicked harder. This caused her to wince, and she jerked a bit and groaned loudly. Beside her, her husband began to stir. Merlin sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes. He turned toward his wife, seeing her awake.

"Morgana, are you all right?" Merlin asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Your child won't allow me any rest," Morgana groaned miserably.

"My child, is it?" Merlin asked, a smile crossing his face.

"Yes, Merlin. Your child," Morgana retorted in annoyance as she looked at Merlin. "It's very restless tonight."

Merlin caressed Morgana's cheek lovingly. He kissed her between her eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry you're so miserable tonight," Merlin whispered sympathetically.

"Don't apologize for giving me this, Merlin," Morgana replied and put her hand over Merlin's.

Morgana moved her and her husband's hands to her stomach, where their child was still active. She reached up and touched his cheek with her other hand.

"I just wish it would let me sleep," Morgana said and sighed heavily.

Merlin smiled sweetly at his wife before he leaned in to kiss her. After he broke it, he caressed her cheek again.

"Close your eyes and relax," Merlin instructed.

Morgana looked at Merlin, appearing confused. She couldn't believe he told her to relax when their child was preventing that.

"Merlin—" Morgana protested.

"Trust me," Merlin interrupted gently.

Sighing, Morgana got as comfortable as possible in her condition. Merlin scooted closer to her, leaning on his right arm. She looked at where his left hand was still on her stomach. He smiled when he felt a kick.

"Can't sleep, little one?" Merlin asked. "Well, don't worry. I know something that will help both you and your mother. Something your grandmother did for me when I had trouble sleeping."

Merlin let out a soft sigh and began to hum. Morgana bit her lip, taking deep breaths and releasing the tension in her muscles.

"Goodnight, my angel. Time to close your eyes and save these questions for another day. I think I know what you've been asking me. I think you know what I've been trying to say. I promised I would never leave you. And you should always know wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away," Merlin sang gorgeously.

As Merlin hummed, he rubbed slow circles over Morgana's stomach. Her eyes began to flutter, trying to stay open as his voice soothed both her and their restless child. The kicks became less frequent and gentle.

"Goodnight, my angel. Now it's time to sleep. And still so many things I want to say. Remember all the song you sang for me when we went sailing on an emerald bay. And like a boat out on the ocean, I'm rocking you to sleep. The water's dark and deep inside this ancient heart. You'll always be a part of me," Merlin continued.

Unable to hold out any longer, Morgana's eyes drifted shut, and she was asleep within seconds. Merlin hummed once more.

"Goodnight, my angel. Now it's time to dream and dream how wonderful your life will be. Someday your child may cry and if you sing this lullaby then in your heart there will always be a part of me," Merlin sang.

Merlin looked at Morgana's face, smiling happily to see she was content. He turned his attention toward where their child lay sleeping as well before glancing back at Morgana.

"Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on. They never die. That's how you and I will be," Merlin finished.

Merlin hummed the lullaby's final notes. He smiled down at Morgana and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. He loved her more than he could imagine. He would have to make a point to thank Arthur come morning for giving them his blessing to marry. Arthur also knew marital happiness. He had married Gwen shortly after becoming king. Merlin and Morgana had married a year later and learned several months later that she was pregnant. Merlin couldn't believe how happy he was. He gave their child another glance as he leaned down to kiss the bulge of Morgana's stomach. He lay down and kept his hand over their now sleeping child. He closed his eyes and joined them in slumber, dreaming of their future together.

THE END


End file.
